Heidi di Angelo
Heidi Jessica di Angelo (HεIΔI di AηgελΩ in Ancient Greek) is one of the main characters and sometimes narrator of the fan- made story, The Life of Dakota Jackson, written by the user 101EmilyRox. She is a demi-god, the daughter of Nico di Angelo. Her mother in unknown. Her grand-father is Hades. After The Last Olympian After TLO it is implied that Nico fell in love with a mortal and they had a child, Heidi. But since the women is never shown or even been named, she is thought to off died or been killed. Early Life Heidi was raised in the Underworld with Nico, Hades and Peresphone. She was free to wonder around out of Hades relm, and due to this she formed a strong friend ship with Dakota Jackson. As young children Dakota and Heidi were charming and sweet, but they did have a record for blowing up schools they went to. At Yancy Acadamy they met Trevor Nesia, who was a son of Zeus and the three of them also became friends with Paul Hoit, who grew up in the orphanage with Dakota and was a son of Apollo. Dakota Jackson series ''WARNING: SPOILERS!!! '' The Life of Dakota Jackson In TLDJ she is a supporting main character. She is in her 5th year at Camp Half-Blood. She is a very respected camper and helps trains the younger campers at sword fighting with Dakota. One day she was intrupted by a BANG ''and she ran to alert Chiron that Kronos was invading camp. She helped fight against Kronos but they lost, but just before punishments were given out Heidi slipped away. She later went to rescue Dakota and the other gods from Tartaras, only to see that they had already done so, with Dakota's help. She later helped Dakota fight Kronos only to be stabbed in the back (litterly.) She is also there when Dakota reveals to the gods that her parents are Percy and Annabeth. Terror on the Nile Legend in the Making Last Chance I LC Heidi is a major character, with Dakota's absense she narrates the first part of the story along with Trevor Nesia. Heidi is upset about Dakota's absense, remembering when they had told each other ''everything. Heidi expects Dakota to have some super-secret plan that she can't tell anyone, although she douts this more and more after she finishes fighting in the "Unexpected fight". Her suspision is cut short when different gods begin to arrive, saying that they haven't seen Dakota, although she continues her search when Anstice gives Heidi a note from Dakota: Stop to adore, resting but understood,cleaners kill stains." '' Everyone though Dakota had 'lost it' but Heidi desiphered Dakota's message: ''S'top 't'o 'a'dore, 'r'esting 'b'ut 'u'nderstood,'c'leaners 'k'ill 's'tains." '''STARBUCKS Heidi tested her theory by vistiting the Starbucks coffee shop in the Empire State Building and immediatly caught sight of Dakota. The two friends were reunited and helped Anstice, the Greek, Egyptian and Roman gods stop the two most powerful forses in existence, Storm and Fire, taking the form of humans they were Anstice's parents. Heidi, along with Dakota, Storm, Trevor, Paul, Carter and Sadie were the seven half-bloods in the prophecy and completed the Great Prophecy: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call To storm or fire the world must fall An oath to keep with a final breath As foes bear arms to the doors of death Romance She has strong feelings for Paul Hoit, son of Apollo. They go to the prom together and always go to the Camp Half-Blood fireworks together. They both care and look out for each other. At the begining of Th''e Life of Dakota Jackson'' they are going out. They don't show their relation ship much, they just act like close friends probably because Dakota and Trevor would tease them like they did to them. Enemies Heidi has made ememies with most monsters including Kampe and the minotaur. She has also a half enemy with Ares and she has a strong dislike of all of the Ares campers. She dislikes the Aphrodite girls caling them, "stuck up little prissies!" and does not like a girl from Hecate's cabin after she beat her in Capture the Flag. Known Friends *Dakota Jackson *Trevor Nesia *Paul Hoit *Leo Jackson *All of the Apollo and Demeter campers *Apollo *Artemis *Demeter *Thalia Grace *Peresphone *Sadie Kane Personality Heidi is a very mysterious girl, often covering her face with a hoodie. She is a great friend to Dakota and she looks out for her and visa-versa. She has a tendincs to be a little mean to dead souls that have done bad, often giving hard punishments to them, although she does give great rewards to those who do good in life. She does not like second chances but she is often giving her boy friend, Paul Hoit, hundreds of chances although she does love him. She is midly sarcastic and she insults people to a mild degree but she is also very funny and light-natured, which her friends find ironic because she is a grandchild of Hades. Apperance Heidi has long black hair that she usually wears down. She has chalk white skin and brown eyes. She likes to wear black, purple and red. She is described as being very slim and she looks very fragile but she is anything but fragile. Powers *Control of the Under world (partly) *Shadow Travel. *Summoning of the dead. *Putting the dead to sleep. *Communing with the dead. *Terrakinesis, control over darkness for various uses such as solidifying it for attacks and to hide in the shadows. *Destroying skeleton warriors *Banishing the dead. *Resurrecting the dead. *Releasing the people who should have died (i.e. Daedalus). *Knowing when a person dies. *Creating passages to the underworld. *Mentally create skeleton warrirors. *Connection to Tartarus Category:Grandchildren of Hades Category:Half-Bloods Category:Unclaimed